


Be Careful Where You Go ('Cuz Little People Grow...)

by americanhoney913



Series: We Ride Together [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, F/F, Four Horsewomen, Happy poly ship, I just want all four of my babies to be happy, Next Gen Wrestling, OT4, Reid Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: A worm can roll a stoneA bee can sting a bearA fly can fly around Versailles'Cos flies don't careA sparrow in a hutCan make a happy homeA flea can bite the bottomOf the Pope in Rome--- Little People, Les Miserables***Four-year-old Reid, along with Becky and Sasha, attend WrestleMania 2025 to watch Bayley and Charlotte compete for both belts. Whoever wins the main event will be the second-ever person to hold both titles after Becky.Except, maybe they should have told their daughter that the fighting wasn'tactuallyreal.





	Be Careful Where You Go ('Cuz Little People Grow...)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic has taken forever. But with a final burst of energy and a lot of encouragement from both The Horsewomen discord group and my friend on Twitter, I finally got it out!
> 
> Please enjoy a bassass tiny Reid and her amazing moms!
> 
> NOTE: Reid calls Becky 'da' and this is normal for them. She's still Reid's mom, but she just doesn't go by a version of 'mom'

Becky loves WresltMania, whether she’s in it or not. The energy, the crowd, the over to top everything. It’s being filled with all the excitement of those around her. She feels Sasha next to her, a small hand in her other one.

“You ready, Captain Trouble?” She squeezes Reid’s hand. The little girl’s all decked out in fan gear for Charlotte and Bayley, the main event, for the SmackDown and RAW belts. It’ll be the first time since Becky won both belts that someone has a chance to win them. Reid’s wearing a Natalya original, a weird Frankenstein sewed together mishmash off all her parents' old shirts. Sasha's purple _Legit Boss_ t-shirt as one of the sleeves that's sewed to Becky's _Lass Kicker_ t-shirt, blended to Charlotte's old _Do It With Flair_ t-shirt and finally Bayley's blue _Hugger_ shirt as the other sleeve. 

“Yeah!” Reid jumps up and down. She grabs Sasha’s hand and pulls her moms towards their seats. Front row, right next to the ring.

Becky ‘oofs’ as Reid climbs into her lap and bounces up and down in her lap as the lights go out. They’d gone to get snacks- and to talk to the other wrestlers that had matches- before the main event and Reid’s got chocolate ice cream all over her face. It’s late at night, but their daughter has always been a night owl. A hush falls over the crowd as the main event hits, the lights going dim until there are only the stars above and the stage lights illuminating the ring.

“Da, what’s happening?” Reid asks as she pulls on Becky’s shirt. “Ma?”

“Just watch, little dove,” Sasha responds. Becky nods.

The lights flash, greens and blues, and purples, as Charlotte’s music begins to play. She hasn’t been in a big PPV like this since Reid was born. Once she’d been cleared, she’d had to work her way back up to the top, getting her body back into shape and training the newbies coming up to the main brands. After Vince was kicked to the curb and Becky spoke up about Lacey’s treatment as a greenie going up against a seasoned veteran, Hunter used Charlotte to help train the green ones in the ring once they got there. 

And now, as the RAW champion, she’s ready to take back her other title. And Bayley wants the RAW title just as bad.

It’s a fun topic at the dinner table, Becky thinks. Especially since Sasha’s still bitter she had to drop the belt to Bayley, but it was in their best match since NXT: Takeover.

“Look… MAMA!” Reid screams as she points up and Becky snorts when she notices Charlotte, in her familiar peacock robe, sitting on a bar and coming down from the fucking sky. She’s waving like she’s the Queen of England and Sasha wacks Becky on the shoulder. Reid jumps out of Becky lap and runs to the velvet-covered barrier. When Charlotte lands, she struts around the stage.

“You know, I think Reid’s right,” Sasha whispers to Becky as Charlotte sweeps her robe around her feet, moving slowly and regally around the outside of the ring.

“What?” Becky turns to her, but not before grabbing Reid around her middle so she can’t jump over the barrier and run to her mama. Reid squirms for a minute before she sits down on the ground and pouts. “Trouble, if you don’t get up here, you won’t see Mami’s entrance.” The four-year-old continues to pout and refuses to look at Becky, instead crawling into Sasha’s lap.

The three of them lock eyes with Charlotte and Reid giggles as the blonde bows to her daughter. Becky rolls her eyes and Sasha throws her the finger over Reid’s head, where their daughter can’t see it.

“That she can shapeshift into a peacock,” Sasha says as the Queen reaches over the barrier to hug her daughter before she climbs into the ring. The crowd cheers and Reid ducks her head and covers her chubby cheeks. Becky and Sasha laugh. “Remember? Charlotte went to the bathroom and then a peacock appeared that one time at the San Francisco Zoo. Reid thought it was Charlie.” Becky snorts, but she turns back just in time to see Charlotte slide her robe off and then do some of her pre-match extraness. 

She grabs the mic from the ref, opens her mouth to speak, when the lights start to flash again. Blue and yellow and red. Reid, again, jumps down to the barrier and peeks through the cracks in between. She laughs and points as the wacky, wavy, inflatable, arm-flailing tube people as they rise from beside the stage. Bayley’s music plays and Reid begins to move her body like one of the inflatable tubes. She looks ridiculous, but Becky’s glad she’s having fun.

Bayley bounces down the ramp, throwing her arms up and the section of the crowd she’s pointing to goes wild again. Reid shouts at the top of her lungs and Becky’s worried that she’s gonna turn purple if she keeps screaming. She’s already turning red and Sasha grabs her and gives her a big hug until she stops. Reid blinks in surprise before she turns to Sasha.

“Ma, are you gonna go out and fight with Mami? Like you used to?”

They’ve been rewatching old promos and backstage segments from before Reid was born and she loves the Boss‘n’Hugs Connection videos. However, they haven’t shown her any of the matches, afraid they would scare or upset her daughter.

“No, Little Dove.” Sasha shakes her head, her ponytail almost smacking Becky in the face. The redhead glares until Sasha leans over to give her a kiss. 

Reid cuts in, presses her hand to Sasha’s mouth. “Ma, no, gross.”

“So I can’t kiss your Da?” Sasha asks and Reid shakes her head. “Ever?”

“No.” Reid pouts, but it soon turns into giggles. 

As a team, Sasha and Becky kiss her cheeks, saying, “Reid Sandwich” until she’s pushing them away.

They turn back to the ring as the bell dings. Becky and Sasha have both been helping with their wives’ training sessions, but Reid’s never seen them do anything more intense than tickle or pillow fights. This’ll be the first time she’s seen them in the ring.

Becky doesn’t know what Reid’s going to think, but she turns back to the match and just hopes she won’t do anything dumb… like Becky, herself, would.

This is WrestleMania and the crowd’s making enough noise to make a person go deaf.

And her wives are the main event.

She can’t miss this.

* * *

Becky watches as Charlotte slams Bayley on the ground, at the edge of her seat. She doesn’t remember who’s gonna win, but the excitement would still be there even if she did. Reid squirms in her arms and she lets the little girl go. Sasha cups her hands around her mouth and cheers, adding her voice to the crowd. Becky jumps up and throws her arm over the other woman’s shoulder as Charlotte drags Bayley to her feet by her hair. She can see the subtle gentleness to her hold, how she lets Bayley get to her feet and keeps her fingers knotted loosely in the brunette’s hair. She doesn’t drag her, but it looks like she does. Becky’s been in that situation with Charlotte too many times.

Suddenly, the lights flash and everyone looks around, confused.

“What the fuck?” Sasha shouts over the roar of the crowd. “Did you know someone else was gonna be in this match?”

Becky shakes her head. “No. Just Charlie and Bay for the titles.”

Red and blue and purple and yellow lights flash and dance and the crowd goes nuts, but they have no idea who they’re cheering for. Charlotte stops, hand still in Bayley’s hair to keep her down. Rob Zapata, a good friend of all four women and the referee for this match, has a shit-eating on his face.

“I haven’t seen a smile like that until Bayley asked him to be one of her bridesmaids,” Sasha says. Becky snorts. She looks up as Charlotte shuffles from foot to foot, loosening her hold a little bit on Bayley’s hair, but the brunette doesn’t move, except to shift her weight. Becky knows they’re not going to lose their focus and the tension from the match, even with this unknown interruption.

_ They laugh at me, these fellas, _

_ Just because I am small _

_ They laugh at me because I'm not a hundred feet tall _

_ I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground _

_ The world is big, but little people turn it around _

“And we’ve got a, uh, special treat folks,” the announcer says. He sounds just as confused as Becky feels. Why the fuck are they playing a _ Les Mis _ song in the middle of a match? The only reason she knows what it’s from is because of Charlotte and she kind of resents her blonde wife for that.

Sasha shakes her head and chuckles, but her eyes go wide as she looks around the space in front and behind them. Becky follows her line of sight. 

Reid’s gone.

“Becky! I thought you were supposed to be watching her!”

“I was,” Becky responds. “I only took my eyes off her for a second…”

“Oh, this really is a treat,” the announcer continues as the chorus to the song plays. It’s odd, Becky thinks, because usually only a tiny bit of the song until the wrestler reaches the ring. This song just keeps going. “Looks like new blood, folks. She may be little, but she looks fierce.”

Becky and Sasha can’t see past the ring to where the ramp is, but Sasha points up the titantron. “Becks, is that…?”

Face red and tiny fists clenched, Reid’s walking around the base of the ring towards the stairs. When she shows up on the cameras, the whole crowd goes wild. The Four Horsewomen haven’t kept their daughter from their fans, especially with how much they post about her on Twitter and Instagram, but she jumps when she hears the noise. Her eyes go wide and she looks scared, like she’s about to cry. Becky’s about to vault over the side when Sasha stops her.

“What are you doing?” the redhead growls.

“Even with Vince gone, Creative could still spin this the wrong way. It could fuck up the match for Charlotte and Bayley. We can’t interfere.” Becky’s shoulders slump. She wants to protect her daughter, but a small smile appears when Reid, on camera, reaches the stairs. Rob’s waiting for her, holding both his arms out.

“Come on, Bruiser,” he says and the mic pinned to his shirt picks it up. She grabs on and he lifts her into the ring. Charlotte watches, still in heel mode. She moves and Bayley follows, making it look like the blonde is pulling her along when, in fact, there’s no pressure at all.

_ Goliath was a bruiser who was tall as the sky _

_ But David threw a right and gave him one in the eye _

_ I never read the Bible but I know that it's true _

_ It only goes to show what little people can do _

Rob puts Reid down when she tugs on his shirt and the world waits with bated breath. The arena goes so silent you could hear a pin drop. Reid stomps over to Charlotte and glares up at her mama. She looks so brave, Becky thinks, her little trouble maker. When the blonde is on one knee, Reid only reaches her collarbone, so standing, Reid _ is _ like the David to Charlotte’s Goliath.

The tiny girl stomps her foot, just like Becky does, and the redhead watches as Charlotte tries to smother a smile. “Wow, she’s still really bad at that, isn’t she?” Sasha mumbles as she nudges Becky. The redhead nods. She was just as bad during their feud, but it’s even harder with Reid standing up there.

“Yes?” Charlotte asks as she tugs Bayley along. She stretches the word and Becky thinks she sounds a little bit like the female Scar, if there was one. With the rasp and the slight evil lilt. “Can I help you?”

Their daughter says nothing, just continues to glare. Squints her eyes the same way she does when she’s in superhero mode and thinks she can move things with her mind.

Reid’s eyes slide from Charlotte to Bayley and she watches as the brunette winces and grabs at Charlotte’s hand to let her go. Becky can see it’s fake; Sasha can see it’s fake. But the crowd believes it to be real and so does Reid. She walks over on chubby legs, her ponytail bouncing and her Frankenstein shirt looking like a dress on her. Beck doesn’t know what she’s expecting, but she should have seen it coming.

_ So listen here professor, with your head in the cloud _

_ It's often kind of useful to get lost in the crowd _

_ So keep your universities, I don't give a damn _

_ For better or for worse, it is the way that I am _

Reid kicks Charlotte in the shin. 

Becky watches, her hand covering her mouth to hide her laughter. Sasha, on the other hand, can’t hold it in and guffaws and snorts until she’s falling into the uncomfortable metal chair and it makes a grating squeaking noise as it slides across the concrete. Charlotte spares them a glance before Reid, instead of kicking her again, latches onto her leg. Becky appreciates The Queen's thick thighs, and it’s even funnier because Reid looks like a monkey clinging to a tree trunk as she wraps her arms and legs around the blonde’s leg.

“Uh, maybe someone should do something?” one of the off-duty wrestlers next to Sasha says. Becky shrugs.

Charlotte tries to move her leg, but only manages a shuffle. The redhead wonders how Bayley’s managed not to break character this whole time. Charlotte tries to shuffle again and Reid glares, but won’t let go.

“Get off!” Charlotte shouts. Becky knows how hard she’s trying to fight her instincts to be a mother instead of a heel at the moment, can see the minute expressions on her face.

“Why doesn’t she just break character? Just this once?” Rhea, from somewhere behind them, asks. “Like, I know your wife is a hardass and ‘The GOAT’ but even she can see that the kid needs her.”

Toni, sitting next to her, shakes her head.”She’d never do that. Remember that time before SummerSlam a few years ago? When she almost turned around when she and Becky were in a match against Natalya and Trish? God, Becky was in so much pain, but she didn’t do anything until Becky got backstage.”

“Girls, quiet,” Becky hisses, not wanting to relive their feud in her mind. “Let’s just see what happens.”

Charlotte lets go of Bayley to pry Reid off of her leg. On the titantron above the ring, Hunter looks exasperated and angry as he comes out from gorilla. Like he’s going to come grab Reid.

Becky wouldn’t be upset if he does, because she thinks maybe bringing Reid to WrestleMania for her first match might have been a bit much. However, they couldn’t leave her with Sonya and Mandy because Cassie was sick; Carmella’s busy with defending the 24/7 belt; Roman and Seth have gone on a vacation with Delilah and Paige is currently visiting her daughter in London for a high school semester abroad. They didn’t trust Reid with strangers. So they’d brought her along.

Bayley pretends to stumble back, as if Charlotte had pushed her hard. Ried lets go of the blonde’s leg and rushes over. Bayley looks up, babyface still on but fierce.

Reid grabs Bayley’s cheeks in her tiny hands and inspects her. Becky knows exactly what she’s doing; what her moms always do for her when she gets hurt or feels sad.

“Get out of the way,” Charlotte growls and Reid turns around, takes a step back into Bayley’s body, and spreads her arms. She’s _ protecting _ Bayley from The Queen, from the GOAT, as she calls herself. Bayley rests a hand on her back to steady her when she wobbles.

The crowd, which had roared to life when Reid kicked Charlotte, falls silent again, waiting to see what the tiny horsewoman, the pony, will do next.

Reid points her finger at Charlotte and wags it in the same way Sasha does when she’s chastising Becky for eating all the cookie dough... again. “You don’ hurt mamí!” Reid shouts, her voice cracking and her lower lip wobbling. “We don’ hit!” Becky can see Bayley trying to shush the young girl, who’s just getting more and more worked up. “Our family is nices! We no hurt people. ‘specially people we yove!” She sniffles and wipes at her nose. She sounds just like Charlotte before their little girl went off to preschool. Reid’s got an incendiary personality, like Becky and Sasha, so they had to teach her not to talk with her fists when she was angry. Looks like that’s coming back to bite Charlotte in the ass. “You makes me so mad, Mama! Be nices!”

Charlotte takes a step back, flabbergasted. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish, but nothing comes out. She watches, they all watch, as Reid turns back to Bayley. She smooths out the knotted ponytail on the brunette’s head and reaches up until Bayley leans down. Reid kisses her forehead, like her moms have done a million times, and says, “t’ere, all better,” before she hugs her mamí.

_ And little people know when little people fight _

_ We may look easy pickings but we got some bite _

_ So never kick a dog because he's just a pup _

_ You better run for cover when the pup grows up _

Hunter stomps down and comes into the ring. “Okay,” he begins as he takes the mic from Rob, “I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night. I know this match was the main event but, because of a little hiccup, we’re going to have to hold the match next time on RAW or SmackDown.”

Becky squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for the crowd to erupt into boos. Sasha grabs her arm. Her eyes open and go wide as the crowd cheers instead. Bayley picks up Reid and, for a minute, holds her like Simba from _ The Lion King _. They’re chanting, she realizes. ‘Reid! Legacy! Reid! Legacy!’ and it’s getting louder. Her phone goes off as people begin to tweet at her. It brings tears to her eyes that a typically selfish crowd is allowing the Match of the Year to be postponed. Some of the people who came just for this match aren’t disappointed. Instead, they’re just excited they got to witness a legacy make her mark in the ring. Even if Reid doesn’t want to be a wrestler, they’ll always have this.

The fireworks, meant to signal someone’s win and the end of WrestleMania, go off. Becky can’t keep it together and climbs over the barrier, Sasha’s hand in hers. They make their way into the ring and Reid leans over to squeeze first Becky and then Sasha to her. Her face awash with color, Charlotte makes her way over. She holds her hand out to Reid and frowns when the little girl glares at it before turning away.

“Little Dove,” she calls softly, almost undetected with the fireworks booming overhead. “Sweetheart, Mama and Mamí were just play fighting, like when we have tickle fights.”

Reid blinks up at her from where she’s hiding in Bayley’s neck. Becky knows she loves fireworks, but hates the noise. “Promise?”

The Queen holds out her pinkie. “Promise.”

_And we'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so who thinks Reid is awesome, just like her moms? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! What you liked, your favorite line, something that made you think.
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
